


Maybe I already have

by Nothesc



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/M, based on a prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 06:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10961577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nothesc/pseuds/Nothesc
Summary: Hi!So again this fic is based on this prompt I received on tumblr:@ultrachaoticsymmetry said:  “ A prompt:  Balloon squad witnesses Noora joking again, how Sana is so lucky. “Sana can just marry a nice muslim boy and avoid all the hard stuff like crushing on someone, falling in love and having her heart broken”. How do the boys react? I’m specially interested what Elias and Yousef will say/do, naturally :). “I’ve set it at the time of the last clip, like if I was rewriting what happened. So the fight never happened and the kiss (the hideous kiss) never happened either. I started after Noora tells Sana about William. Also I’ve focused on Yousef and Elias because it was what made sense to me





	Maybe I already have

**Author's Note:**

> Please know that I'm not trying to demonize Noora in any way, just following the prompt and also I really hope you don't think this fic is disrespectful in anyway

**_“William has a new girlfriend”_ **

Sana stayed quiet for a moment. How was she supposed to tell Noora that she already knew that? Maybe if she didn’t say anything…

 ** _“You knew that?”_** Noora asked noticing Sana’s silence. ****

Again, Sana didn’t know what to say.

 ** _“You knew that?”_** Noora repeated

**_“I’m sorry, I wanted to tell you but…”_ **

**_“I can’t believe you didn’t tell me”_** The blonde girl said

**_“I’m sorry, we all wanted to tell you but we didn’t want to hurt you…we thought he was the one that needed to tell you…”_ **

Noora thought for a moment. As angry as she was in that moment at her friends for not telling her, she could understand it. She had been in that same situation last year when she found out that Jonas was dating someone and she hadn’t told Eva because she felt like Jonas was the one that needed to tell her.

 ** _“It’s okay…”_** she sighed **_“I get it…It just…hurts”_**

 ** _“I know, come here”_** Sana said hugging her friend

 ** _“I feel so stupid right now, you know?”_** Noora said almost crying.

 ** _“You’re not stupid Noora, he is. You’re better than him and if he can’t see that then it’s his loss, okay?”_** Sana said pulling away from the hug and making her friend look at her. ****

 ** _“Thank you”_** Noora said

 ** _“Now, you can stand there and talk shit about him all you want, I’ll be here to listen”_** Sana said

 ** _“I’d really love that”_** Noora laughed.

“ ** _Start then”_** she said nodding.

 ** _“Well…I…”_** Noora started but was interrupted by two intruders.

 ** _“Hey, girls!”_** Elias said approaching them with a smile

Next to him there was Yousef adjusting his snapback self-consciously. Sana looked at him and he smiled instantly making her heart jump.

 ** _“Elias, we are talking”_** Sana told her brother

 ** _“It’s okay Sana, they can stay”_** Noora said smiling at the boys.

 ** _“See, sis? The girl wants us here”_** Elias teased his sister

 ** _“Whatever”_** Sana said rolling her eyes

 ** _“We can leave if you want to talk”_** Yousef offered

 ** _“It’s fine. I was complaining about my ex-boyfriend”_** Noora said.

 ** _“Interesting, continue”_** Elias said nodding

**_“I just found out he has a new girlfriend and well, Sana was comforting me like the great friend she is”_ **

**_“Good, old, Sana”_** Elias said putting an arm around his sister but she pulled away from his embrace quickly rolling her eyes

 ** _“You’re always there for everyone, aren’t you?”_** Yousef asked with a smile

Sana just shrugged and blushed.

 ** _“Anyway, let’s talk about something else. I don’t want to keep digging in my heartbreak.”_** Noora said, then she added looking at Sana **_“Maybe I should start to consider the Islam idea again”_**

Sana’s answer was only a forced smile, she didn’t like that topic and especially not in front of her brother.

 ** _“What idea?”_** Yousef asked confused

 ** _“Oh, I was telling Sana the other day how lucky she is because she doesn’t have to worry about heartbreak and that maybe I should become muslim too to avoid it”_** Noora said chuckling. ****

 ** _“Wow, ignorant, much?”_** Elias asked raising his eyebrows

 ** _“Elias…”_** Sana warned him, she didn’t want to start a fight.

 ** _“You seriously are not going to say anything about that comment?”_** he asked her confused, his sister would always call out everyone on their bullshit.

 ** _“I’m sorry, have I said something wrong?”_** Noora asked confused

 ** _“You really think that because she’s muslim she doesn’t suffer?”_** Yousef asked bitterly

 ** _“Yeah, like what do you think she is? A robot? She has feelings just like everybody else”_** Elias added

 ** _“Oh, that wasn’t what I meant. I was just saying that you know since she’s not really into the dating thing she doesn’t have to go through crushes and heartbreaks. I was only joking, like maybe I could be muslim too and find a good muslim boy for me and avoid all the suffering.”_** Noora tried to explain herself.

Yousef closed his eyes in disbelief and shook his head lightly.

 ** _“It’s okay, Noora, I get it”_** Sana said hoping that her brother would just drop the topic

 ** _“It’s not okay”_** but of course, he didn’t **_“Do you really think it’s that easy? Just go find a good muslim boy and she doesn’t have to suffer at all. Seriously? What if she falls in love with a bad guy, even if he’s muslim? What if she doesn’t fall in love at all? Or, what if she falls in love with a non-muslim guy?”_** Unconsciously, Elias pointed at Yousef with his hands in the last question. The conversation he had had the previous day about his sister liking his best friend was still in the back of his head.

 ** _“Elias!!”_** Sana yelled at him noticing what he had done.

Yousef, who had also seen Elias’ hands pointing at him, looked from Sana to his friend and back to Sana trying to find an explanation.

The scream made Elias look at his sister and then at his hands, realizing that he was in fact, still pointing at Yousef. He quickly dropped his arms by his sides and widened his eyes.

“ ** _I’m sorry, Sana I…”_** Elias started but was interrupted by Noora, who was oblivious to the whole thing

 ** _“Sana, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you with my comment. Of course I know you have feelings and that you can also suffer. I was just joking but it was definitely a bad and ignorant joke. I’m sorry”_** Noora said

 ** _“It’s okay…I just…I need some air”_** Sana said leaving the club without looking at anyone.

 ** _“Sana…”_** Noora called her and was about to follow her but Elias stopped her.

 ** _“I think she wants to be alone now”_** Elias told her

**_“I’m sorry, Elias. I really am, it wasn’t my intention to hurt anybody”_ **

**_“I know, and I’m sorry too for getting that angry. It just pisses me off when people assume things about us”_** he apologized

 ** _“It’s okay, I totally understand it, I just…”_** she stopped when she noticed that someone else was missing **_“Where’s Yousef?”_**

Elias looked around and saw him going outside the club.

**_“Hopefully, where I want him to be”_ **

Noora looked at him confused not knowing what he meant with that

 ** _“It’s okay. Why don’t we start over? Let’s sit and talk about love. It seems like you need some lessons”_** he said

 ** _“And you’re going to teach me?”_** she asked raising her eyebrows

 ** _“I’m an expert in love”_** he said winking at her **_“come on”_**

She laughed and followed him to the back of the club where the couches were.

 

 

 

She was sitting on a bench outside the club. She was trying to calm herself but so far it wasn’t working. How stupid could Elias be? He basically told Yousef that she liked him. Well, maybe he hadn’t told him but he pointed at him suggesting that she was in love with a non-muslim. She rolled her eyes and shook her head remembering it.

Maybe Yousef hadn’t realized it though, maybe he hadn’t noticed how Elias was pointing at him, maybe he wouldn’t think anything of it, maybe…

**_“Hi”_ **

She looked up and there he was, standing in front of her, hands in his pockets and his permanent smile on his lips.

 ** _“Hi”_** she said

 ** _“Are you okay?”_** he asked

**_“Yeah, just wanted to take some fresh air”_ **

**_“Can I sit?”_** he asked

She just nodded without looking at him. Sana felt him sitting next to her, leaving enough space between them so they wouldn’t touch each other.

**_“Are you sure you’re okay? That comment was so out of order”_ **

**_“It’s okay, I’m used to it by now”_** she said shrugging like it wasn’t a big deal

**_“Do you have to deal with comments like that often?”_ **

**_“Yup”_ **

**_“And you don’t say anything about it? I mean, you have a right to fight back”_ **

**_“You know, I used to fight back. Last year every time someone would say something ignorant I would call them out but lately…I’m just tired, you know? Like it reaches a point when you are just tired of fighting back…”_ **

**_“It shouldn’t be like that”_** he whispered

**_“But it is…”_ **

They both stayed quiet for a moment until Yousef broke the silence

**_“Can I ask you something?”_ **

**_“Sure…”_** she said afraid of where the conversation could go

 ** _“What Elias said back there, about you falling in love with a non-muslim…do you think that could work?”_** he looked at her biting his lip nervously.

Sana looked back at him and thought about her answer for a moment. She smiled and stood up.

 ** _“I don’t know…I’ll tell you if that ever happens to me”_** she said shrugging and turning around to leave.

She started to walk away but then stopped, considering whether she should ask the question she had in mind or not. She turned around and looked at him. The look in his eyes was all she needed to take the plunge and ask him

**_“What about you? Do you think you could ever fall in love with a muslim girl?”_ **

A smiles spread on his face as he stood up and walked towards her stopping far enough to respect her personal space but close enough to make sure she would pay attention to his next words

**_“Maybe I already have”_ **

A smile as wide as his appeared on Sana’s face, showing her dimples. They both stood there, looking at each other and smiling, knowing that no more words were needed in that moment to understand what was going on between them.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you've liked it!   
> Thanks for reading ♥


End file.
